


Drabble #17 – “Are you wearing my shirt?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wears Stiles’ lacrosse jersey in public for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #17 – “Are you wearing my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some just established relationship with a bit of flirting and fluff. Assume that this is right at the end of senior year.

**Dedication** : For Cynthia, lunaxgoddess on tumblr. Happy birthday, sweetie!

* * *

 

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

His tone is hopeful, playful, and Lydia rolls her eyes despite the smile that tugs at her lips, putting her phone on speaker so that she can move freely around her bedroom as she finishes getting ready, placing the device on her vanity before combing her hair. “For the hundredth time this week, yes, Stiles. I’ll wear your shirt. I promised I would, didn’t I?”

She can practically hear the smug smile he’s wearing on the other line. “But that’s not what I asked, now is it?”

Lydia huffs in feigned annoyance, knowing that her (very, _very_ recent) boyfriend is over the top with the fact that she wanted to do this for him. “Okay, so maybe _I am_ wearing your shirt right now…”

She’s pretty sure he pumps his fist in the hair. “I knew it!”

“It’s not a big deal, Stil-”

“Of course it is. It’s still three hours until the game and you’re already wearing my shirt. You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

Why is she dating him again? “You know I like wearing your jersey, it’s not like I hide it. And this is technically _my_ jersey, I was the one who had it made for me-”

“If it’s says _Stilinski 24_ on the back, it’s not.”

Lydia checks herself (and okay, _his_ shirt too) in the mirror, smiling and starting to braid her hair to the side. “I think you lost track of time again,” she teases. “The game is in less than two hours, not three like you said,” she tells him, trying to divert the subject.

There’s a loud thump on the other line and a curse muttered, and she can only believe that Stiles most likely tripped over something to get to his laptop to check the time and see if his girlfriend is right. “Ah, shit. Scott should be here any minute now.”

Lydia laughs at his clumsiness. “That’s what you get for being smug.”

“Shut up, you love it,” he murmurs, gathering his gear if all the noise Lydia can hear in the background is any indication.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t,” she teases, applying just a little bit of lipstick and smacking her lips together.

She knows what’s coming even before he says it. “Funny. That’s not what you said last night.”

She can’t help the giggle that escapes her. “Now, now. If you’re not careful, you’re not getting any anytime soon, Stiles,” she says jokingly.

“Like you could go a day without this,” he retorts.

She’s pretty sure he’s grinning. Dammit.

Lydia bends down to put on her heels. “You’re too smug for your own good, Stiles.”

“I’m too _good_ for my own good, Lyds, and for yours as well.”

She shakes her head in disbelief. “We’ll see about that later. Go on, Coach will kill you if you’re not there in time for warm ups. It’s your last game, Stiles.”

“I know,” he sighs. There’s a moment of silence before he continues. “And you’ll be there.”

“Cheering for you, as promised,” she smiles.

“And looking hot on my jersey.”

“Don’t I always, though?”

“Look hot while wearing my jersey? I wouldn’t know, I don’t appreciate it that often,” he jokes.

“Oh, but you do.” Too often. They’ve been dating in secret for almost a month and she’s grown more and more fond of that jersey. Stiles doesn’t let her forget it. “I’ll meet you on the field in a bit, alright?”

“I can’t wait,” he confesses, because today is the day they tell everyone that they’re dating. He’s been waiting for this for so long that he still can’t believe it. “Love you.”

Lydia never thought such words could come out of her so naturally and mean so damn much. “Love you too.”

xxxxxxxxxx

The looks she gets as soon as she gets out of her car and makes her way to the lacrosse field unnerve her, but soon the feeling dissipates when Stiles ditches Coach as soon as he lays eyes on her, and runs the distance between them to greet her before the game begins.

Scott watches the scene unfold in confusion, not understanding where the hell Stiles just went and it’s Liam who holds his jaw and makes sure that Scott doesn’t stay frozen on the spot when Stiles greets Lydia with a kiss on the lips like if it’s the most natural thing in the world, more so when she doesn’t want to let go of him.

Both werewolves are propelled to follow their friend to find out what is going on, Kira joining them soon enough when she realizes that the pack is on the move even if she doesn’t know why. She’s the first to let out a little squeal when they meet the couple and realizes that they’re together.

“Hi, guys,” Lydia greets abashed, cheeks completely rosy and one of her arms loosely around Stiles’ waist.

“You’re dating?!” Scott asks, surprised. “Dude, why didn’t you say anything?”

“We just…” Stiles looks down at Lydia adoringly, then back at his best friend. “We just wanted to make sure that this was gonna work first.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Kira exclaims, nudging her boyfriend on the shoulder for him to show more of a reaction.

Liam agrees before Scott does. “Yeah. It’s been a long time coming, right?”

Stiles dismisses it playfully. “Eh, ten years, give or take. What’s that in the grander scheme of things?”

Lydia kisses his cheek. Stiles pecks her lips in return.

“I know we’ve been waiting for this for ages but…” Scott gestures between both his best friends, looking awestruck. “But you two, together… I-”

“Awww I think Scotty is in shock,” Stiles chuckles, but before he can continue mocking his best friend there’s a whistle soaring in the distance. “Come on, buddy. We have to go, we have a game to win.”

Scott eyes the human and the banshee curiously before starting to walking back to the field with Kira and Liam, all three of them glancing back several times to watch the couple.

Lydia laughs freely. “We should have prepared him for this.”

Stiles pulls her closer by the waist, not caring that a lot of their classmates are watching them interestedly, already gossiping about it. “He didn’t even see your shirt yet. He’s gonna flip when he finds out you have my name on your back. It’s just… It’s been something we’ve dreamt of for a while, you know?”

She kisses him slowly, pulling him down so that she doesn’t have to be on her tiptoes even though she’s in heels. “I know,” she murmurs. There’s another whistle, this time more persistent, and Lydia is sure that it’s because Stiles is not on the field yet. “Go on. Go win the game,” she smiles.

He doesn’t really care about Coach right now. “Will I get lucky tonight if I win?” he asks deviously, wiggling his eyebrows with an endearing smirk.

Lydia whispers in his ear before kissing him again, just a peck this time. “You’ll get lucky either way,” she beams. “Now go. I’ll be right there,” she tells him, pointing to the bleachers.

He checks her out from head to toe before leaving, appreciating her form in a small white skirt and his jersey, almost looking like a cheerleader and he’s dating _her_. He can’t understand how he got so lucky. “You look super hot, by the way,” Stiles murmurs, kissing her cheek and then starting running to meet Coach before the man decides that Stiles doesn’t get to play tonight as punishment.

He only stops halfway when Lydia calls for him, looking over his shoulder to find his girlfriend facing away from him but looking at him over her shoulder as well, the _Stilinski 24_ engraved on the back of her jersey giving him the boost of confidence he needed. The way she screams his name and full on cheers for him throughout the match has a lot to do, Stiles is sure, with the way he keeps scoring, and because of that it’s not that much of a surprise that the Cyclones end up winning the last lacrosse game Stiles will ever play.

It’s a good night, he admits, because then the pack goes out for a little bit and has fun together like they haven’t had in a while and it’s _good_. Better only when Lydia drives him home and ends up staying with him for the night and Stiles gets to admire the view properly, Lydia proudly wearing a shirt that has his name on the back and she looks so comfortable and happy and just _herself_ that Stiles just wants to kiss her senseless.

He does, and soon enough the jersey ends up on his bedroom floor but he doesn’t mind much. When she leaves in the morning, it’s his name she takes with her as she goes.


End file.
